Felicia
“Mind if I play here for a while?” —Felicia is the secondary and soon true antagonist of Kaiju of Shadows Kurobare and the archenemy of the Taimanin Kurenai Shinganji. She would return as an anti-villain in the Kaiju World War Saga. Appearance Felicia is a petite fair-skinned flat-chested girl with pointed ears and red eyes. She sports a long pink hair with twintails that reaches down her waist and a black collar around her neck. She wears a white dress and wields a scythe of her own. Personality As a product of a haywire demonic experiment, Felicia was born with extreme madness that warped her mind and soul into becoming an uncontrollable individual with a lust for blood and chaos. She is sadistic but not mindless, willing to put her victims through torturous hell before killing them, spilling and drinking their blood, and taking enjoyment out of every second of the victims' agony. She also likes to play games with her victims, pretending to be playful and friendly and manipulating the situation to make them unaware of what Felicia has in store for them. She doesn't like having to wait for a long perioud time or being outsmarted with, like when Kurenai escaped her trap through clever tactics, since she would have to resort to direct action, which she doesn't prefer. She has a special interest through her archenemy and "half-sister" Kurenai. Background Kaiju of Shadows Kurobare Felicia is a princess of darkness with unspeakable madness flowing in her body. She was born as a vampire who draws the blood of "Maso" after an abominable mage experiment. Her creator and "father" is Edwin Black, the supremely-powerful King of Vampires. Felicia, having inherited the noble blood, has the magical power to surpass the high-level demons while looking young. One of her nicknames was Embracing insane madness from birth, those who hinder her "father"'s grace would endure her extremely torturous tendencies and trials. Because of this, she slaughtered many mothers and sisters. He likes such an unusual tendency and goes under black asylum. Her craziness has led her to be locked up in Black's asylum. Nevertheless, he is rarely active as a subordinate of Black, and usually enjoys slaughter and violence, freely moving between the world of the Underworld and the surface world. She joins the human trafficking organization House of Greed as a means to have in the human world and make the lives of women miserable. Gengetsu Kibaoni, under the guise of human named Kazuma Tendo, accepts her admittance, unaware of her true nature. Kaiju World War: Part 1 Kaiju World War: Part 2 Relationships Gengetsu Kibaoni While she has no deep interest with Gengetsu Kibaoni, Felicia has admiration for the youkai king due to his conquest complex. She felt that if she served him, she would be free to play more complicated games against her enemies. Kurenai Shinganji As the archrival of the Taimanin, she takes great delight in playing one-sided games with Kurenai and inflicting pain and misery upon her. Abilities Having been born through the blood of the Vampire King Edwin Black and the dark magics that he backed and supplied with, Felicia is a highly dangerous individual despite her young child-like appearance. Coupled with her insanity, her powerful abilities make her just as dangerous as her father. * High Regeneration – As a high-level vampire, wounds that she has on her body can be quickly healed and closed up. * Destructive Contact – Her scythe can make anything it touches rust and crumble. * Soul Steal – Weapon Felicia's weapon of choice is a black scythe. Attacks * – Felicia can summon shadows apparitions of victims of her hand to fight by her side. * – Felicia's finishing attack, she summons several black-and-red spheres from the ground, brimming with large amounts of demonic energy, and launch them at her enemy. These spheres merge and trap the enemy inside the merged sphere while siphoning away their blood. Felicia jumps forward and slashes with her scythe at the sphere, with the victim still inside, which then spills tons of blood out. This attack is less effective on non-organic individuals such as androids or holy beings like angels. Quotes * (Speaking to Kotaro Fuuma) * * * * * * Gallery Character Art Felicia_(Kaiju_World_War).png|Official character art from Kaiju World War: Parts 1 and 2'' Portrait File:Felicia_(Kaiju_World_War_Portrait).jpg|Portrait from ''Kaiju World War: Parts 1 and 2 Trivia Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Vampires Category:Demons